More Than A Memory
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Tommy reminisces about Lil while Lil is gone. But, is she really gone? Good ending and not so happy song. Song might not go with the story but, it's the best thing I could do. So enjoy :
1. More Than A Memory

* * *

**A/N:** This is just a nice Tommy angst story. I started writing this as a one-shot but thought that it would be good as a full story with songs as the names of the chapters. This is also in remembrance of the 9/11 attacks (even though it's way in December.) Anyway, the first chapter is called More Than A Memory by Garth Brooks. Happy reading:)

* * *

Tommy watched on the screen as the two planes hit the Twin Towers. His girlfriend Lil was on one of those planes. He gulped and felt tears run down his cheek. "Lil.", he said to himself. The news reporter came on. "Oh my god, a second plane has just hit the towers. Apparently, that plane was heading back to California.", the reporter said. 

Tommy stood up and ran out of the Java House with Chuckie in hot pursuit.

"Tommy!", Chuckie said chasing after his best friend.

"Why? Why today? Why now?", Tommy asked as Chuckie caught up to him.

"Maybe she wasn't on the plane.", Chuckie said.

"Yeah right Chuckie. That was her flight.", Tommy said.

_People say she's only in my head_

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget_

_They say I need to get on with my life _

_But they don't realize_

* * *

Tommy sat up in bed and cried. He put his head in his hands and looked out the window noticing that it was raining. He stood up and went down to the kitchen and grabbed some coffee. He sighed. "Lil.", Tommy said. "Please be out there somewhere.". Tommy said as he looked at his cup in front of him. 

_Cause when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone_

_Drivin' cross town just to see if she's home_

_Wakin' a friend in the dead of night_

_Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright._

_When you find the things to do not to fall asleep_

_Cause you know she'll be there in your dreams_

_That's when she's_

_More than a memory._

Tommy grabbed the phone and called Chuckie. "I can't do this man. I need her so bad.", Tommy said into the phone. "I see her everytime I close my eyes.", Tommy said trying to hold back his tears. Chuckie yawned. "Tommy. It's 3 in the morning.", Chuckie said as he looked at his clock on his bedside.

"I know dude. But, I really need to hear that it's gonna be alright.", Tommy said.

"It's gonna be alright Tommy.", Chuckie yawned.

"Thanks.", Tommy said and hung up.

* * *

Tommy went out the door to the bus. "Wait. Don't you want some breakfast?", Didi asked. 

Tommy shook his head. "What's the point?", he asked.

Didi sighed and watched as her older son walk out the door.

* * *

Tommy opened his binder and found notes to him from Lil. And he also found pictures. He closed the binder and stood up and walked to the fire place. "Son, what are you doing?", Stu asked as he watched his older son light a fire and throw some paper in the fire. Tommy looked up as the tears stained his cheeks. 

"I'm just trying to warm up.", Tommy said.

_Took a match to everything she ever wrote_

_Watched her words go up in smoke_

_Tore her pictures off the wall_

_It ain't helpin' me at all_

Tommy sat staring at the fire as he rocked back and forth. He saw her eyes and her hair. He saw every single memory of when they were going together. He couldn't live another day without her. And with it being so close to Christmas what was he going to do about the holidays?

_Cause when your talkin out loud but nobody's there_

_You look like hell and you just don't care_

_Drinkin' more than you've ever drank_

_Sinkin' down lower than you've ever sank_

_When you find yourself fallin down upon your knees_

_Prayin' to God_

_Beggin' him "please"_

_That's when she's _

_More than a memory_

Tommy looked around him. He didn't think he could deal with the pain of losing her. How many times must he wake up all the lonely nights without her by his side. He sighed and looked at the clock. Twelve midnight. The usual time that he wakes up screaming Lil's name. He wished she was there with him.

But, what if Lil wasn't on the plane? What if Chuckie was right? What if Lil was still alive? Would she return back to California by Christmastime. Does she miss him? What did happen if she wasn't on the plane. He sighed and went to his window. He looked out at the rain falling.

_She's more_

_She's more_

_Cause when you're dialing her number just to hang up the phone_

_Drivin cross town just to see if she's home_

_Wakin a friend in the dead of night_

_Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright_

_When you find the things to do not to fall asleep_

_Cause you know that she's waiting in your dreams_

_That's when she's_

_More than a memory_

Lil picked up her cell phone and dialed Tommy's number. "Hi. You have reached the Pickles' residence. Leave your name and number and I will get back to you. Thanks bye.", Tommy's answering machine answered. She sighed. "Hey Tommy, it's me Lil. I'm coming home soon. Luckily, my dad and my mom was late getting to the flight. Well, you know my cell phone number. Call me back. Bye.", she said as she smiled.

She hung up the phone and looked at her mom and dad. "I'm ready to go.", Lil said as she smiled and dragged her luggage to the cargo hold and sighed. She was finally going home to the man of her dreams. And her friends. Life was now perfect. But, what she didn't know was that he was waiting at the station.

_People say she's only in my head_

Lil looked around the airport. Tommy ran up and hugged her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "How'd you know where to find me?", she asked smiling. Tommy smiled. "I couldn't stop until I found you.", he said. Lil smiled and kissed him again.

_It's gonna take time but I'll forget_

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there ya have it. I couldn't help but have a happy ending with Tommy and Lil. And also, nice reviews only please.

* * *


	2. Ready, Set, Don't Go

* * *

**A/N: Well, second chapter so I must be doing something right. The song is called Ready, Set, Don't Go(Original Version) By: Billy Ray Cyrus. Enjoy:)

* * *

**

Just as soon as the pain had come. It had gone. It stopped as he watched her run into his arms and hug him for the last time. "I love you daddy.", she said into his ear. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too baby.", he said. As she walked away to the car he watched as he drove off.

She's gotta do what she's gotta do

And I've gotta like it or not

She's got dreams to big for this town

And she needs to give 'em a shot

Whereever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave

With nothin' left to pack

Ain't no room for me in that car

Even if she asks me to tag along

But, I gotta be strong

Lil held Tommy's hand as the wind whipped through her hair. He looked at her as she smiled. "So did you miss me while I was in Florida?", Lil asked as Tommy turned and stopped. Tommy looked at her. "You know I did.", he said as he sighed. Lil smiled and looked at her feet. "Good.", she said as she kissed him.

She's at the starting line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

'Fore she hits that open road

Baby, get ready

Get set

Don't go

Howard sighed and sat on the couch watching the television. Betty sighed and sat beside him. "Howie, what's wrong?", she asked. Howard looked at her. "I lost my baby girl. And she's never coming back.", Howard said. Betty smiled. "She's a married woman now. You just gotta say, Get ready, set, go.", she said.

Looks like things are falling in place

But, it feels like their falling apart

I'm paintin' this big old smile on my face

To hide my broken heart

If only she knew

This is where I won't say

What I want so bad to say

This is where I want to

But, I won't get in the way

Of her and her dreams

And spreadin' her wings

Lil laid her head back and put her feet on the dashboard. Tommy sighed and smiled as he switched the radio station. Lil sighed and sang along to the radio and kissed Tommy. It was only 5 more miles that he had to drive. His first night as a married man. He hoped that it would last as long as his mom's and dad's marriage.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

'Fore she hits that open road

Baby get ready,

Get set,

Don't go

Howard looked out the window as the dust cleared. There she goes. As free as a bird. Never to look back again. And even if she didn't know it, she would always be his little girl. All he wanted now, was to let her go. He could never do that. Never let her go. It would be too much pain.

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life

As ready as she's ever been

Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes

The prize is hers to win

She's waitin' on my blessings

'Fore she hits that open road

Baby get ready,

Get set,

Please don't go

Don't go

Lil held her stomach. "I'm pregnant Tommy.", she said.

Tommy looked at her and smiled. "Really?", he asked.

"Yeah. You're going to be a dad.", she said as Tommy reached over to rub her stomach.

Tommy kissed her. "I love you.", he said._Hmmmm don't go_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_She's gotta do what she's gotta do_

_

* * *

_**A/N: You have reached the end of the chapter. Once again please review. Nice reviews only please. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
